disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
Dummy Dancing
Dummy Dancing is the third episode of season one of Kickin' It. It aired on June 15, 2011. Plot Truman, a bratty kid whose dad controls the mall's security, captures a video of Eddie practicing for the school dance with a punching dummy. In order to protect Eddie from online embarrassment, the crew bands together and uses Jack's martial arts skills and Jerry communication with dog skills to sneak into Truman's dad's office and obtain the evidence. Meanwhile, Lonnie's pet Brazilian money lizard eats Rudy's prized grain of rice, so they try to get it back by tricking the iguana into thinking the seasons are changing. Trivia Guest Stars: Reed Alexander as Truman, Peter Oldring as Lonnie and Brooke Dillman as Joan Co-starring: Clinton Jackson as Mr. Squires and Chelsey Bryson as Heather {C}Fights: No fights, however Jack does use some of his karate moves to maneuver his way across a hallway with lasers. Quotes Jack: Oh yeah, waxy wednesday where plastic trays meets a freshly buffed floors and legends are born Eddie: Hey guys I got the trays '' ''Kim:Any problems getting by Marge the Lunch Lady? Eddie: Nah she said they don't pay her enough to care. Kim: Hey shouldn't you be in detention for putting a toll booth in the boy's bathroom? Jerry: I should be but when you sit me in the back and leave the window open I'm what they call a flight risk. Milton: Prepare the new world champion Milton the missile Krupnickclothes off revealed wearing unitard '' ''Jerry: Dude eat a sandwich. Milton:Truman if you'll excuse me I have a date with destiny '' ''Truman: Well that will be your first date ever (laughs) Milton: Ha ha ha ha very funny you're about to see my skid marks ok I thought that was gonna sound different when it came out ( has planets all over him from crashing into a paper mached solar system) Milton: Looks like Saturn is now lodged in the dark side of the moon Jerry:out of the bathroom with pink hair screaming '' ''Kim: hold on something's different wait don't tell me new bathrobe Jerry: Its my hair this is what I get for showering Eddie : Dude do you shampoo your leg hair? Jerry: ( has pink dye all over his legs) Bro when I shampoo I'm all in Truman: see you around Pinky Jerry: Pinky, why would anyone call me Pinky[ Jack plucks Jerry's hair and shows him] Jerry: Ahh I get it Rudy: Flawless. '' ''Lonnie: Its breathtaking '' ''Rudy:Perfection '' ''Lonnie: I don't know what we're looking at. Rudy: It's a single grain of rice, I spent it over a thousand dollars on it a tibetian monk spent a year engraving the wasabi code on it. Lonnie: ''I once wrote my name on a corndog with mustard but then I ate it so I really can't prove it'' Rudy:Lonnie,You could never appreciate such a precious piece of art you own a reptile store and your car has a tail. (Lizard eats his rice) Rudy: No no no that did not just happen '' ''Lonnie:It sure did, well we'll see you around Rudy:no no you open your gilfriend's mouth cause I am going in '' ''Lonnie: Would you just relax it'll come out in her poop Lonnie: you seriously think you can outsmart a lizard Rudy:It sleeps in a sock and its best friend is a stick so I'm gonna go with yes Rudy:It sounded like that thing just laughed at me '' ''Lonnie: don' t be ridiculous lizards don't know how to laughto lizard you are so bad. Rudy: I guess thats what happens when time passes and the season changes almost makes you wanna poop Lonnie: do not rush it Lonnie: how's the turkey Rudy:I don't know stuffing's pretty good Lonnie : Its Lenor's favorite its got meal worms in it Jerry: Grease Hair dye Sticky paper blue cheese sounds like my grandmother's medicine cabinet Milton:If I were you I rolled myself up in bubble wrap and sit in the basement I did that when my dad showed me my own birth video Milton: do you guys have any idea where we come from? '' ''Eddie: My mother told me it was a pumpkin patch '' ''Milton: I wish Milton: We'll be the last thing you see at night and the first thing you see in the morning ....how do you like your eggs? Kim:do you know what you did to me that paper was so sticky I lost four freckles and half an eyebrow Jerry: and a clown keeps following me asking me where I get my hair done M: Truman's gonna be sorry he messed with us, when you poke a bear do you know what happens,seriously does anybody know? Jerry: Wait how do you know the lizard is not Jewish and celebrates Hanukkah '' ''Lonnie: We don't Rudy: Hanukkah Hanukkah Ha Ha ha ha ha Hanukkah and a happy Kwanzaa too..Just covering my bases.. don't you think its time for you to poo Jerry: See I don't know if you know this about me but uhh I was partially raised by wolves Kim: That actually explains a lot Jerry:Check ithowls howls are heard Those are my peeps Joan: Did you say hottest new celebrity workout Kim: Yeah it combines Karate with pilates its called Karatelates Jerry: Yo what up dog? yeah you and I we like the same things chasing cats chewing on slippers and dragging our butts across the carpet Milton: Truman has 4 brothers, he's claimed to have kissed 7 girls..lying and he has three nipples Jerry: You made that last one up didn't you? '' ''Milton: No, he swims in my league Jerry: the thing about me is I'm pretty tough but I also have a sensitive side. My perfect date would end with a moonlight walk on the beach Joan: What are you doing with my dog? Jerry: Oh I'm just getting to know her '' ''Joan: You know he's a boy right? '' ''Jerry: This is really awkward ''Joan: It is for all of us. '' Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Friendship Category:Episodes about Eddie Category:Jack Category:Kim crawford Category:Kim Category:Kickin' It Category:Jerry Category:Milton Category:Eddie Category:Rudy Category:Karate